Strawberry Shortcake Nonsense
by LasagnaLover56
Summary: A series of lymmerics laid out to tell the story of Neo, her ice cream shop, and the Rose that comes into her life. Modern AU. Lots and lots of rhyming.


**Author's Note: This is what happens when I can't sleep and get a Dr. Seuss style jingle in my head at 2 a.m. I also have been wanting to write about Neo owning an ice cream shop. This started with an enclosed rhyme scheme (ABBA), but I changed it to a lymmerical style to help it flow better. Lymmerics have an AABBA rhyming scheme with the B parts being about 2/3 the length of the A parts. They've been described as literary nonsense, which seemed appropriate for a Neo x Ruby story. I also learned rhyming is fucking hard.**

 **Update: Something weird happened with the formatting, so I had to add the ellipses to make it look right. Sorry about that.**

* * *

On the corner of a particular street was a peculiar, tri-colored shop

The buildings on all sides, the city of Vale, provided quite the backdrop

White, brown, and pink, the colors chosen

The dishes inside, all frozen

The owner of the place, a tiny little thing, seemed to work nonstop.

...

People of all kinds were attracted to the place, all the way from the rich to the poor

Always busy, customers stuffed inside, the line extended well out the door

The true connoisseurs, they persevered

For the ice cream here was truly revered.

Welcome, boys and girls, to Neopolitan's Ice Cream Store.

...

One fateful day, cold as ice, the only sound in the store was the breeze

The place stood barren, and Neo lonely, but at least she could clean with ease

She awaited the door to swing

A burst of red roses gave the bell a ring

Silver met pink and brown and said, "I'd like one strawberry please!"

...

Neo's heart raced, her palms clammy, as she reached for the ice cream scoop

She didn't understand why was she nervous, her head was in quite the loop

The girl looked around, content to pace

While Neo tried hard to hide the red on her face

She cursed in her mind with language so strong to be censored, Oh poop!

...

Their eyes met once more to hand over the treat

The weather outside turned for the worse and started to sleet

Their hands graze

Neo was in a haze

How she kept functioning was quite the feat

...

The girl smiled brightly, sparkling and beaming, as she reached to pay

If love was a battlefield, as she heard so often, then Neo was deep in the fray

She gestured to say it was free

The girl was so full of glee

Her smile turned shy and said, "I'm Ruby. I'd like to know your name, if I may."

...

Still in a daze, Neo managed to remember the sign and pointed above

Ruby followed the gesture and thought she got it, well...sort of

Ruby looked on, searching for clues

While Neo just wanted some booze

It's just not right, it's far too soon, how could she be thinking of love?

...

The girls were disrupted, as a sudden wind rushed through

Another girl in white pointed at Ruby and yelled, "You!"

"Weiss! What are-"

"Get in the car!"

As the duo left, Neo stood stunned, Well, that was new

...

Neo couldn't speak as she was a mute since birth

Most of the time, she didn't mind, her smile full with mirth

But now she felt

Her heart melt

She'd give anything to call out, she'd give all she was worth

...

Neo watched helpless, as Ruby drove away in a white limousine

She was taken from her side, far too soon, by that dastardly Ice Queen

Over the next few weeks

Neo puffed her cheeks

She hadn't seen Ruby once, and such frustration didn't help her...hygiene

...

Eventually things returned to normal, though it was never as bright

The store was as busy as ever, but Neo felt clouded without her light

Then one day

In came a ray

The first thing she noticed was the smell of roses, her eyes lit up in delight

...

Ruby walked up to the counter and gave a small wave, "I figured it out."

Neo's heart went aflutter, and she wanted to speak, she wanted to shout

"Neo, that's your name."

"Heh, your hair is the same."

Neo was caught off guard, this girl was too cute, all she could do was pout

...

Ruby stuck around all day, every so often chancing a glance

Neo tried to stay focused, while also nervously giving glancing a chance

Why was she staying?

Neo was praying

That Ruby was there for her, and it wasn't just some happenstance

...

As dusk drew near and the store was closing, Ruby walked up with her hands clasped

Her brow was worried and skin was crawling, but she persevered even as her voice rasped

"Would you wanna go on a date?"

Neo was stunned and in her state

She couldn't form a proper response, so she held a hand in front of her mouth and gasped

...

Ruby's light dimmed, she took Neo's gesture as a no

She held back tears as she said, "I-I'm sorry. I should go…"

Something grabbed her wrist

She was pulled in and kissed

Ruby stood shocked but quickly relaxed, as she fell into the kiss and went with the flow

...

They went out on the date and many, many more after

Neo never dreamed her life could be so full of laughter

She held roses

And while she proposes

She knew that as soon as Ruby said yes, she would be happy hereafter

...

On a street corner in Vale was a colorful shop with treats so savory

The duo inside lovingly engaged in constant yet joyful raillery

They stole quick peeks

And kisses on cheeks

Welcome, one and all, to Neo and Ruby's Ice Cream Store and Bakery


End file.
